imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Races in Intrigue of Magic
This is a list of sapient species and legendary fauna present in Intrigue of Magic. Sapient races Species that demonstrate communal organization and varying ideas of "civilization". A player is expected to select one race as the country's majority demographic Fairies Tiny, winged humanoids with a rainbow palette of skin tones. Infamous tricksters, they are closely aligned with natural magic. Although they bear a superficial resemblance to humans, they are a native species. Wesh Fairies Subspecies that is wingless but taller. They have pale blue skin and a particular bond with the sea. Unlike other fairies, they have embraced technology, and gained notoriety as pirates. Fomori Deep-sea dwellers; playable only by a country with coastal provinces. The fomori are connected to surface trade via the ports of Manannán and Haik. Garuda Bird-like humanoids capable of flight. Aerions Six-foot-tall eagle-like humanoids with a life expectancy of 150 years, possibly a subset of the garuda. They dwell in expansive nest networks akin to cities. Ghouls Tall, thin, and agile, though physically weak; effectively playable undead. Ghouls can consume almost any organic material to sustain themselves and commonly scavenge corpses. "Original" ghouls have no sexual characteristics, but produce a virus that can corrupt other species. Necrites :Main article: Necrites Ghouls engineered by the Necromancer Usuul, capable of reanimating corpses without additional magic. Infection of a living host results in a short, agonizing fever and a "death mark" on the skin surface, but the parasite only takes control after the victim dies. Goblins Small, aggressive, multicoloured creatures. They have a high fecundity and live in extensive clans. While capable engineers, their social structure is undermined by their chaotic id. Humans Humans first arrived on Cumhail following a magic storm in 54 PC. Their overall distribution remains small and they cannot be selected as the dominant player race. Although devoid of a natural inclination toward magic they are nonetheless capable of mastering it. Imps Arcane creatures foreign to Cumhail that resemble demonic goblins but are actually neither, purported by some to be reincarnated mages. Due to their natural affinity for magic, they are commonly sought out as familiars and patronized as pets. Jin :See also: Wikipedia:Jinn Non-playable alien species with divine arcane characteristics, loosely comparable to elementals but capable of maintaining a stable form. Their torso resembles that of a local species but their lower body is ethereal. Due to their magical nature they cannot permanently reside in Cumhail and rely on enchantments and mystical artifacts to interact with the mortal plane. Kobolds Small reptilians related to dragons. Nimble, cunning, and inventive, they prefer physical sciences to magic. Lycanthropes An "alien species from a twisted realm", characterized by physical strength and animal instincts but vulnerable to divine magic. They are capable of mutating other races into hybrid species ("were-beasts"). It is suggested that the lycanthropic and ghoulish strains are mutually incompatible. Varreven :Main article: Varreven Lycanthropic faction endemic to the southeastern quarter of Cumhail's main island, encompassing two related species. Known for a genocidal hatred of all things ghoulish. Minotaurs A hot-tempered, bull-like race imported by Balor during the Divine War for expertise in tunnelling. They mostly dwell underground and are reputed for their instinct for navigating mazes. Nagas Large reptilians with a humanoid torso and snake body, closely tied to arcana. Ogres Large, imposing carnivores characterized both by bouts of primal rage and a surprisingly sophisticated understanding of magic. Oni Ogre relative that was not elaborated. Orcs Aggressive boar-like creatures with a strong tradition of martial honour. Tlaloc :Main article: Tlaloc Humanoid reptiles adept in elemental magic, whose culture draws strong Aztec influence. Troglodytes Short, ancient, subterranean reptilians. Trolls Stone-skinned creatures even larger than ogres, slow both physically and in reproduction. One of the oldest races in Cumhail, they are renowned architects and many ancient monuments are their design. Trollobins Products of a kobold experiment to combine the best qualities of goblins and trolls. Divine races The oldest and most powerful races of Cumhail. These are non-playable and the appearance of individual members is exceptionally rare. Angels Transdimensional beings characterized by rationality and fanaticism, mortally opposed to Demons. Demons Transdimensional beings characterized by physical brutality, mortally opposed to Angels. Celestials Transdimensional beings that are beyond mortal comprehension; ancestors to both Angels and Demons. Dragons General category of divine reptilians capable of physical flight and possessing near-total mastery of arcana. Capable of consuming magical essence. Legendary creatures Non-sapient species with peculiar characteristics, mainly used for world-building. Beholder Native to the imps' homeworld, it feasts on magical energies and so can drain the life force of a mage. Cherufe Giant magma snakes. Leviathan Massive deep-sea dwellers, capable of devouring entire ships. Hydra Multi-headed snake-like reptile capable of rapidly regenerating lost limbs. Phoenix A "fabulous creature" frequently found in the company of dragons. Qilin A creature with features of a dragon, fish and a ox that emits ethereal flames over its body. Rompo A hare-headed creature with a skeletal body and badger-like legs that feasts on corpses. See also * Lore of Cumhail Category:Races Category:Lists Category:IoM